Devi in horrorland
by DarkKitsuneYokai
Summary: this is a story based solely on a rp me and a friend had. its about devi going to wonderland and of couse crazyness ensues. [jthm and alice in wonderland crossover and blurred lines between the two] now dedicated to squeekers johnny who asked me to do thi
1. Chapter 1

i do not own jthm nor do i own alice in wonderland but i do own this story i created. this is just my own twist, the rp me and a friend were doing converted intoa story. enjoy

Devi sighed. she had just gotten out of the boring meeting with her boss Mr. Nevers and now she was laying in the grass of the park letting her mind drift to other things. she stared at the clouds thinking of a certain homicidal manaic who almost took her life so many months ago. she snorted to herself rembering what sickness had said to her, he had introduced them to her. she sighed and sat up. then did a double take. a rabbit with a large nail sticking through it had run by with a pocketwatch out saying 'im late! im late! oh dear oh dear' and was franticly going through the grass to a rabbit hole. now devi wouldnt have thought much of this if it wasnt for a few things...one rabbits dont talk, they dont tell time and if they had a nail sticking through them they would be dead. but this rabbit was fine, and throwuing a fit. she got up and followed it through the woods. the rabbit had quickly ran down the rabbit hole with devi in persuit. Devi fell down, and down and down through the rabbit hole. she flew past many things, some she couldnt quite understand herself. sickles, knives, cabnets, and teacups floated past. she wondered blearily what would happen if any of this stuff fell on her and put it in the cabnets. she had begun to talk to herself, out of sheer boredom. "i wonder what would be worse, falling forever and being bored or those cabnets of junk falling on me" she asked herself "hmm i really dont know, both sound horrible beyond beleif yet i cant place what is worse" she said offhandly. she sighed once more. and moved so she was swimming in midair trying to occupy herself on her way down. she seemed to be falling slower and slower down and down. after a while she seemed surprized however thatn she had completely stopped falling and none of the cabnets had fallen on her. she stood up from her swimming position and looked around, only seeing a table and some doors. the rabbit, that had the nail through it had already however scampered through the smallest doorway and there was no way poor devi could fit through. she could only fit her arm up to her elbow through that door. she huffed and scanned the room once more for anything usefull and her eyes fell on a key. she picked it up and put it on the floot then behind it she found a bottle that said 'drink me'. she picked it up, now normally she wouldnt drink anything like that but this had been a peculiar day already so she didnt care. she drank a little of it and began to shrink. she looked around seeing a key and picked it up wodnering where it could go and started to walk around. spotting a door devi walked twords it witht he key to see if it fit. to her luck it did and opened the door with a loud creek. Devi walked through it and before she could react it shut tightly. the doorhands glared at her "shove off then you little wench" it snapped. Devi getting irritated slapped it and turned around ina huff leaving   
right next chapter she meets some of the critters of horrorland and nny's voice will echo!  
Sickness: you make me sick Darkfox: shut up 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i dont own jthm, but i wish i did...anyways on to chap two 

Devi sighed walking into the brightly lit feild. it was nighttime at the moment. she must have been falling til it got dark out. many of the differnt creatures had something or another that made them look alien to her. she stopped by a thick patch of woods and read the sign near it "enter at your own risk...welciome to cat's cove" she read aloud. turning her head she saw two really nervous looking rabbit angels with no feet hovering near the sign "why is it a enter at your own risk?" she asked them politely. The bunny creatures gulped "cause 'IT' is in there" they said at once. Devi curious looke at the sign "whose the 'it' your talking about" she asked trying to conceal her curiosity and sounding nonchalant. The angel bunnies however had dissapeared from sight, blood where they last stood was seeping in the ground. she frowned slightly, but her head snapped up hearing a light jingling of a bell and loud cackling laughter. she looked at the sign and started into the woods, to follow the noises. she walked deeper and deeper farther and farther not careing if she got lost. all she wanted was to find who the bells and voice belonged to. Devi walked intoa clearing seeing a figure leaning againstt he tree playing with somehting and making soft meowing noises. when she got closer the figure turned out to be a very skinny guy with cat ears and a cat tail, along with fur. he was playign with some sort of string. The cat looked up locking eyes with her and held out his hands showing a very familiar pattern "play" he said a grin spreading across his face. Devi blinke and looked at the scrawny evil boned cat."AWWWWWWWWWW KITTY!"she yelled like a school girl and tackled hugged the little varmit. The figure's eyes went wide and he dropped the thread which was spiders thread to begin with and went limp in her arms like a rag doll. Devi looked down at the figure and nearly jumped a foot...it looked just like johnny, the guy who nearly took her life oh so long ago, only he had fur, ears likea cat, and a tail. she looked down at him or more like in those brown eyes that reflect startledness. The cat, or nny as she now dubbed him flexed a claw still looking up at her, from a ragdoll state or atleast coming out of it and blinked once, twice then just grinned"so what brigns this lost girl to cheshire cat's cove" he said rolling over, his voice punctuated with a light purr. Devi looekd at him astonished then at the way he was laying. he was still limp in her arms but able to roll on his own free will "i wanted to see what killed those rabbits" she said simply whihc only made the cat grin more, showing the blood on those dagger-like teeth of his.

and ther goes another chapter ducttapes sickness to a chair 


End file.
